neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Digimon areas
This article lists fictional locations in the Digimon franchise. The Digimon live in a parallel world called the Digital World, created from computer data from the internet. File Island File Island (ファイル島 Fairu Tō) is the setting for the original Digital Monster toy and appears in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon World. During Devimon's first attack on the kids, he splits the island into several islets in order to separate them. However, the island is reformed after the Black Gears on each islet are destroyed. After Apocalymon is defeated, the Digital World begins reformmating, starting with File Island and spreading outward. Most of the locations on the island remain nameless in the anime, but are named in Digimon World in which the video game is set. The centrepiece of the island is Infinity Mountain (Mount Infinity in Digimon World), Devimon's headquarters sitting on top of the mountain. Other notable locations are: * File City - This location is exclusive to Digimon World, comprising a large group of Digimon led by Jijimon. * Tropical Jungle - The place where the Chosen Children first arrived. Mimi ended up here again after being separated from the others by Devimon. The jungle, in addition to being home to a wide variety of plant life, also has a large number of erratically placed street and traffic signs. Some of the trees are actually hollow and serve as camouflaged shelters for Digimon who are seeking to avoid attacks. * Yokomon Village - A village near Mount Mihirashi where the Yokomon live * Mount Mihirashi - It is guarded by Meramon and overlooks a village of Yokomon. * The Gear Savannah - It is located between Mount Mihirashi and the Yokomon Village. * Factorial Town - A large industrial factory which is self-automated and run by Andromon. * Vending Machine Field - A field of erratically placed vending machines, none of which actually work or contain any food or beverages. The machines are nothing more than hollow shells. Numemon often like to hide inside the machines during the day, since it is close to the sewers and the jungle, and act as dark shelters to take refuge in. * Toy Town - A large town where discarded toys live. It is run by Monzaemon. * Infinity Mountain - The central point of File Island; few Digimon live on it. It is one of the largest and tallest mountains in the Digital World. Its peak is well above the cloud line, and is constantly covered in snow. Devimon took residence on the mountain top, after he found the Black Gears within it. The first visit marked Gomamon's first Evolution into Ikkakumon. The second visit, when the Chosen Children fought Devimon, marked Angemon's first appearance and Devimon's defeat. The mountain is also home to a Unimon that assists the Chosen Children in the fight against the Dark Masters. * Native Forest - Devimon creates an imaginary mansion for the Digi-Destined to rest in, but destroys it shortly afterwards. * Freezeland - An icy environment that covers half of the island. * Ancient Dino Regions - It appear in the anime as a temple of the Digivices with Centarumon as its guardian. * Overdell - A large graveyard where Bakumon dwell. * Primary Village - A city-sized nesting ground where baby Digimon are born and raised by Elecmon. It is also where deleted Digimon are reborn. It is left in ruin by the Dark Masters' invasion on the Digital World with Elecmon being the only survivor. Although, it is restored alongside File Island. Like the rest of the Digital World, File Island has out-of-place objects, like a trolley cart, telephone poles, a line of telephone booths on a beach which are destroyed by Shellmon, a refrigerator, etc. Server Continent The Server Continent was the setting for the Etemon and Myotismon arcs of Digimon Adventure. "Digimon Adventure 02" included some locations here. Some of its locations include: * Koromon Village - A village of Koromon which was briefly taken over by Pagumon. * Colosseum - An empty colosseum in the desert where Etemon used a wild Greymon to ambush the DigiDestined. * Piximon's Oasis - A jungle-like oasis in the desert where Piximon lives while the location is hidden from the eyes of anyone. * Pyramid - An upside-down pyramid in the desert where Datamon was located and was the location of Etemon's defeat at the hands of MetalGreymon. * Amusement Park - An amusement location at the edge of the desert. It is where TK and Tokomon had their first encounter with DemiDevimon. * Digitamamon's Cafe - A restaurant run by Digitamamon and Vegiemon. * Gekomon Castle - A castle where ShogunGekomon, the Gekomon, and the Otamamon live. It was destroyed during the Dark Masters' invasion. * Myotismon's Castle - Formerly where Gennai's kind worked, it was taken over by Myotismon following Piedmon's attack. It was destroyed when the DigiDestined made it back to the Real World. * Valley of No Return - A canyon/desert area. This was where the DigiDestined discover the identity of the Digimon Emperor. * Giga House - A giant house large enough that the DigiDestined were comparably the size of insects. Everything within is proportionally large. Appropriately, the house is swarming with human-sized insectoid Digimon. It is here that the cast of Digimon Adventure 02 are formally introduced to Arukenimon and encounter Mummymon for the first time. Spiral Mountain Upon the DigiDestined's return to the Digital World after defeating Myotismon in the real world, they are welcomed by an earthquake and their friend, Chuumon had explained to them that when they were out defeating Myotismon, the Dark Masters came and reformed the whole Digital World into one mass known as Spiral Mountain. Spiral Mountain is a mountain which is composed of land masses swirling around to the top thus its name. It is divided into 4 regions: *'Net Ocean' - Composed of the ocean and ruled by MetalSeadramon. This is the first area they stumbled on after their escape from the Dark Masters through the help of Piximon. It was here where they ran into the same Shellmon that Greymon fought, met Whamon again, and defeated MetalSeadramon. Upon MetalSeadramon's destruction by WarGreymon, the Net Ocean vanished. * Forest - Composed of forests and ruled by Puppetmon. In the middle of the forest is a house belonging to Puppetmon where Floramon and Deramon also reside. In that house, Puppetmon controls the forest like moving a section of the forest at will. This is where T.K. tricked Puppetmon and where Tai and Matt fought. After Puppetmon's destruction by MetalGarurumon, it also vanished. * City - Composed of abandoned buildings and contains some of the world's greatest marvels like the Statue of Liberty and the Colosseum, it is the only civilized part of Spiral Mountain and ruled by Machinedramon. It was here where Kari got sick and where they found Andromon. The city also vanished upon Machinedramon being killed by WarGreymon. * Dark Area - Composed of a barren wasteland covered in darkness and ruled by Piedmon. It is here where Angewomon fought LadyDevimon, the reunion of the DigiDestined, and where Angemon finally digivolved to his Ultimate form. This area finally vanished after MagnaAngemon sent Piedmon into the Gate of Destiny in the manga where he was blasted into their by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in the anime. Upon the Dark Area's destruction, Spiral Mountain disappeared and marked the end of the Dark Masters. Folder Continent The is the setting for the Digimon Pendulum V-Pet and the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga.フォルダ大陸 Daemon's Castle is the main base for Lord Daemon and his army of evil Digimon. After Arkadimon absorbed him, it became Neo's base. It is claimed that it was once the abode of the Digital World's god. It contains the main throne-room, a chamber where Arkadimon's egg was watched over, a medical/science room, an arena, several quarters, and dungeons. pokemon are very togo Dragon's Valley Dragon's Valley is a rocky valley presided over by a waterfall. It is the hiding place of the Tag of Earth, which is guarded by Lord Triceramon. Holy Angel Castle Holy Angel Castle is the main base for Lord HolyAngemon and his army of good Digimon. It contains the main throne-room as well as a Medical Ward containing an ICU. Hospitown Hospitown is a hospital-centric city near the Tree that caters to injured Digimon. It includes Dr. Jijimon's Digimon Hospital, where Zeromaru goes to heal after his fight with Deathmon. Metal Factory Metal Factory is an abandoned factory where Digimon can go to make themselves more powerful by upgrading with cyborg implants. It was shut down by Lord HolyAngemon, but reopened by Lord Daemon for the use of his army. It is the hiding place of the Tag of Iron, which is guarded by MetalGreymon. Net Ocean Net Ocean is an ocean that is ruled by Lord Whamon and attacked by Lord Marine the MarineDevimon. Nightmare Castle Nightmare Castle is a castle where Taichi and Zeromaru fought Lord Vamde the Myotismon. Star City Star City is a city ruled by Starmon. Tree Areas in Digimon Tamers The areas of the Digital World here are these six planes: * Desert Plane: This was the earliest plane in the Digital World and the lowest of them all. * Clockwork Plane: A plane of clouds and clockwork. * Black and White Plane: A black and white plane with a warped town. * Forest Plane: An area of forests, lakes, and rivers. * Water Plane: An area consisting of water and underground caves. * Sovereign Plane: The highest plane where the Digimon Sovereign live. Areas in Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier, the entire Digital World is ten areas, each with a terminal. * Flame Terminal - ** Flame Town - It is where Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy first arrived. ** Underground Labyrinth - * Forest Terminal - ** Seraphimon's Castle - * Light Terminal - ** Castle of Light - Ophanimon's palace. * Akiba Market - This is a marketplace within the Digital World's arctic. Its main spot is a giant furnace that keeps the place warm. This is where Tommy first became Korikakumon. It is referred to in the English version as the Autumn Leaf Fair. * Burgermon Village - This is where the Burgermon live. * Candlemon Village - This is where Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy had their encounter with the Candlemon. * Forest of Televisions - A location in the Digital World where the trees act like televisions in the light of the moons. * Fortune Teller Village - A location where Takuya first became BurningGreymon. * Goma Island - An island where a bunch of Gomamon live. The presence of the Beast Spirit of Wind is what caused the whirlpools around the island. * Gotsumon Village - A mountainside area where the Gotsumon live. This is where Koji first became BladeGarururmon. * KaratsukiNumemon Mountain - A large mountain where the KaratsukiNumemon live which is located in the southern part of the Digital World. * Mamemon Village - * Toy Island - A floating island consisting of toys. It is where Monzaemon, Pandamon, and the ToyAgumon live. * Trailmon Races - An unnamed village where there are annual Trailmon Races. * Village of New Beginnings - An area where the Digi-Eggs of the defeated Digimon end up. * Wandering Island - This location was featured in the movie "Island of the Lost Digimon." The human-type Digimon and beast-type Digimon have been feuding here for quite some time. * Dark Continent: It is an area in the Eastern Region of the Digital World. ** Dark Continent Forest - This is where the Legendary Warriors had their first encounter with Duskmon. ** Dark Gate - ** Rose Morning Star - An area where the Darkness Terminal and Cherubimon's Castle of Darkness are located. ** Trailmon Graveyard - Three Moons * Seraphimoon - A blue moon inhabited by Starmon, Burgermon, and Meteormon. Takuya and company were trapped there after being knocked into orbit by Dynasmon's attack. It is later destroyed by the propelled chucks of matter that remained of the Ophanimoon. * Cherubimoon - A red moon, destroyed by the propelled chucks of matter that remained of the Ophanimoon. * Ophanimoon - A yellow-green moon that is surrounded by hazy clouds of pink dust where Takuya and company ended up after Lucemon is revived. The Moon was destroyed by Lucemon Chaos Mode during the battle that ensued there. Areas in Digimon Data Squad * Holy Capital - A city that is on the back of an Eldradimon. * Infinity Ice Ridge - A frozen mountain area. * Merukimon's Castle - This is where Merukimon lives. * Wanderer's Cape - A location near the ocean that contains an upside down mansion. Areas in Digimon World Data Squad * Walter Island - This is where Marcus and Agumon fight Tylomon who is sinking the ships in the area. They also find Creepymon. * Sneyato Forest - This is where Marcus and Yoshino help Thomas fight Bakemon. Kagura is first seen here. * Rage Cavern - The team finds an effect the Dark Area has on their Digimon. * Mirage Museum - The connection with the children and the Code Keys are found. * Livilus Island - This island is also known as Dragon Digimon nest. * Digital Dungeon - * Sea Precipple Jerapilus - * Doomsday Forest Ruin - * DATS Headquarters Entrance - The place where they fight Creepymon for the last time. * Ice Labyrinths - * Dark Area - The final area of the game. Areas in Digimon Xros Wars The world of Xros Wars is made up of 108 different Zones. It was revealed that the Digital World was originally one area until it was broken up into 108 different zones. The Zones that have been shown in the show so far are: * Green Zone – An area of forests and fields. This is where Taiki and his friends first land and have their first encounter with MadLeomon and later Team Blue Flare. It is also where Team Xros Heart is first formed. The Village of Smiles is also located here. * Island Zone – An ocean where the island part is actually the back and upper head of a Digimon called KingWhamon. Team Xros Heart had their encounter with Neptunmon here. * Magma Zone – An area of volcanoes and hot springs. Team Xros Heart had their encounter with AncientVolcamon here as well as their first encounter with Tactimon. * Lake Zone – An area dotted with lakes and forests. Persiamon lives here. Team Xros Heart had their first encounter with Lilithmon here. * Sand Zone - A desert area with mine shafts and upside-down pyramids. Team Xros Heart had their first encounter with Blastmon and Baalmon here. * Heaven Zone - An area that rests on top of the clouds. Team Xros Heart had their encounter with Lucemon who was revealed to be a servant of Lilithmon. * Forest Zone - An area that is mostly forests and rivers. Team Blue Flare gained the Forest Zone's guardian Deckerdramon as its latest member. * Dust Zone - An area that is mostly train tracks and junk piles. Team Twilight's DarkKnightmon had obtained enough dark energies to form his own Darkness Loader here. * Shinobi Zone - An area that is ninja-themed. The Shinobi Zone serves as the Monitormon's home town. * Disk Zone - An area with disk-engraved mountains floating in the sky. Team Blue Flare's fight with Blastmon's army caused the Disk Zone to become destabilized. * Sweets Zone - An area that is dessert-themed. Team Xros Heart had their encounter with Matadormon (Bagra Empire's general in the Sweets Zone). In the manga version, it was the third zone visited and Team Xros Heart had their encounter with Weddinmon (Bagra Empire's general in the Sweets Zone). * Sword Zone - An area where swordsman Digimon live. Team Xros Heart and Team Blue Flare lost their Code Crowns to Bagramon here. * Gold Zone - Before Bagramon reassembled the Digital World with the Code Crowns, it was shown that Olegmon and Ballistamon (back when he was DarkVolumon) came from this zone. When the Digital World was reassembled by Bagramon, the Gold Zone became a major part of Gold Land. * Snow Zone - An area that is filled with snow and ice. It was in the manga version where it was the second zone visited by Team Xros Heart who had their first encounter with Team Blue Flare, Tactimon, and Zanbamon (Bagra Empire's general in the Snow Zone). * Stadium Zone - A stadium-themed area. It was in the manga version where Team Xros Heart, Team Blue Flare, Team Twilight, and the Bagra Empire had to compete against one another for the Stadium Zone's Code Crown. * River Zone - A river-themed area. In the manga, Team Xros Heart had an unseen adventure here before arriving in the Sweets Zone. * Corridor Zone - This Zone was mentioned in the manga. * Rain Zone - This Zone was mentioned in the manga. When Bagramon reclaimed all of the Code Crowns, he used them to reassemble the Digital World before it was broken down into each Zone. Bagramon gave the seven countries to each of his Death Generals. * Dragon Land - A mostly rocky kingdom and home of the Dragon Digimon. * Vampire Land - A spooky forest-like kingdom in a never-ending night. * Honey Land - A kingdom with forests and flowerbeds. * Cyber Land - Shaped like a futuristic city. * Gold Land - A kingdom with a golden ocean. * Canyon Land - A rocky kingdom that resembles the Grand Canyon. * Bright Land - Areas